


Art for Selenay's A Thousand Miles and Poles Apart

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen pieces of art for Selenay's 2014 Marvel Big  Bang story, A Thousand Miles and Poles Apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Selenay's A Thousand Miles and Poles Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Miles and Poles Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580224) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



Selenay's story is sort of a story within a story --or a story (A Thousand Miles and Poles Apart) about making a movie (Agent Banks: Out of Time). I did art for both the story and the movie.

* * *

## News Articles

**Article 1**  


**Article 2**  


* * *

## Story Banner

* * *

## Story Book Jacket

* * *

## Movie Book Jacket

* * *

## Movie Posters

**Version 1**  


**Version 2**  


* * *

## Story Dividers / Chapter Markers

**General**  


**Story Specific**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.
> 
> In this case the author wrote two :)


End file.
